


Harry Potter And The Gay Tendencies

by talkscorpio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkscorpio/pseuds/talkscorpio
Summary: Hermione wasn't going to let Rita Skeeter get away with lying any more. With the help of two twins, she manages to ruin her career. But one blond doesn't understand, why has the whole school shagged Harry Potter before him?





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon by @ / eugostoderaposas on tumblr  
> tw: brief mention of abuse  
> this is my first proper fic, just a forewarning ;)

Hermione snorted as Ron’s ears went red. “Ms. Skeeter has unfortunately shot too low. This doesn’t affect me,” she said as she threw it into a nearby bin, levitating it a bit so the ball didn’t fall to the floor. Ron and Harry swapped apprehensive glances and turned back to the blackboard. The class ended rather slowly, giving the two boys much time to think why this hadn’t affected Hermione. She skipped off to the library, and the boys went to lunch. “Where do you reckon Fred and George are?”  
“No idea” Harry replied as he scanned the Great Hall for two redheads, but they were absolutely lost. “Weird of them to skip. Odd pair, they are,” Ron mumbled as he resumed to his pumpkin juice. The twins suddenly appeared, laughing and talking with Colin Creevey, a third year photographer. “Yeah, make sure that gets to the editor ASAP,” Fred called to him as he ran to the Owlery. “Great kid, bless him. He’s right obsessed with you, Harry,” George said as he sat down. “Where’ve you been? Why were you with that kid?” Ron said. “Alright mum, would you like me to clean my room as well?” George replied as Fred laughed. “You’ve read that nasty article in Witch Weekly, right? Well, we told everyone in our year to make sure Rita knows they slept with The Boy Who Lived,” Fred explained with George nodding, “brilliant,right?” “You’ve done, what?” Harry and Ron said at once. The twins laughed harder. “You are as daft as Ginny says you are! You bloody idiots, if enough people say they’re going with Harry, it’ll become a joke and Rita’s ‘career’ will be ruined,” George elaborated while Fred imitated a mind exploding. Ron began to nod and laugh, “that’s genius. No one will take her seriously if the whole school says they’ve gone with Harry”. Harry was astonished. Rita Skeeter could become the joke she is. “That’s amazing,” he said after realizing the big picture. “You can thank us when you see next week’s article. Now, we’ve got to go tell Hufflepuff. They’ll love helping us,” Fred said as he and George walked away. “We’ve got to go tell Hermione,” Harry said and left with Ron to the library.  
“That’s actually a great plan,” Hermione said when Ron finished telling her. They laughed and figured up a plan to get Neville, Seamus, Luna, and Dean in on the plan. Hermione even fathomed a plan to get a few people from Slytherin. “‘Mione, that won’t work and you know it,” Ron said a few minutes into her rant. “Bullshit, Ronald. You know Slytherins just want the five minutes of fame,” Ron was taken aback, “So she does bite back”. They went to Care of Magical Creatures a bit more hopeful than normal. This would give Hermione a chance to prove herself. “Alrigh’ Today we’re gonna be learnin’ ‘bout Bowtruckles. Now get a group and watch ‘em move,” Hagrid said. Hermione sat herself down next to a fifth year Slytherin boy, who jumped when she spoke. “ I can get you a spot in Witch Weekly. All you have to do is say you’ve gone with Harry Potter. Deal?” Hermione said quiet and quickly. Ron saw the boy start, but whisper something. Hermione smiled and walked over to where Ron and Harry were. “We’ve got one. Wanna bet on two, Weasley?” Hermione said as she sat down. Ron gasped, “Magnificent, Hermione Granger. You’re truly magnificent”. She smiled and resumed watching the Bowtruckle.


	2. chapter two

Saturday came, and so did another Hogsmeade trip. There was a line outside of The Three Broomsticks. At the source of the line, there sat Rita Skeeter with her Quick-Quotes Quill going at its max speed as Pansy Parkinson spoke, her eyes sparkling. “Blimey, ‘Mione, how’d you manage THAT?” Ron said, flabbergasted. “I-I didn’t. She must’ve found out herself,” Hermione said, attempting to hide her nervousness.   
“Why is Pansy talking to her? I told her to meet me half an hour ago,” Draco Malfoy asked Luna Lovegood, who stood a few feet from Harry. Harry turned slightly to listen more, catching a glimpse of Draco. His blond hair was disheveled, which was unusual since his hair was normally slicked back. Draco’s cheeks were tinted pink from the cold of Late December. “You don’t know? Wow, you are just as unobservant as Pansy says you are,” Luna said in her dreamy voice. Draco rolled his eyes and stalked off, clearly insulted. “No one’s told him. A bit of a joke from the Slytherins. How exciting Wednesday will be”. How will it be a joke?” Harry asked, obliviously. “Oh, well, you see-” “Pansy, can I speak with you?” Hermione asked Pansy as she walked past them. Harry pulled his attention to the two girls, afraid one might jump at the other. “What, Granger? I’m a busy woman, you know,” Pansy replied. Her words were sharp but her voice was soft, almost as if she were joking with an old friend. “What did you just tell Rita?” Hermione said, clearly intimidated. Pansy smirked, “Just told her that The Boy Who Lived rendered me unable to walk for a week”. She winked at Harry and walked off, probably to find Draco. The trio gaped and Ron began laughing, “A Slytherin on our side? The wizarding world is truly falling apart”! Harry and Hermione laughed and watched others leave The Three Broomsticks, some smirking or winking at Harry. They stayed until the last person, Luna, left. She walked out with a smile plastered on her face, “Hopefully daddy won’t read this week. He’s never liked that woman anyways”. That night, the Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excitement about the next week’s edition of Witch Weekly. Everyone was comparing stories. “Alright everyone, settle down,” George began, “until Rita is taken down, we all stick to our stories and back up everyone else’s. Deal?” The common room was instantly filled with cheers, and Fred began to chant “Fuck Harry To Kill Skeeter”.


	3. chapter three

No one was able to pay attention in class. Everyone, from Hufflepuff to Slytherin, was eagerly waiting for the delivery of Witch Weekly on Wednesday. Even some of the professors seemed a bit more impatient. McGonagall even postponed some assignments to be turned in Thursday instead of Tuesday. Finally, the day came. Harry was one of the first in the Great Hall, filled with anxiety and excitement. Ron and Hermione followed, equally nervous. Pansy, Draco, and Luna were already there, studying or quietly chatting. The trio sat down and Hermione covered her head in her hands, “What if this is a bad idea and everything is ruined?” Ron patted her back, “We’re in too deep now, like Harry was in everyone else”. Ron and Harry bust out laughing, causing Hermione to join in. People began to flood in as time drew in. Eventually, the owls swarmed in, dropping copy after copy of Witch Weekly in everyone’s lap. The ones who weren’t subscribed looked over shoulders or snatched other’s copies. There were moments of flipping and the most silence there’s ever been as people read. Though, after about a minute, the Great Hall erupted in laughter. The only person not laughing was Draco Malfoy. He took Pansy’s copy and read through. Even Neville Longbottom got a piece of Potter, but he, The Draco Malfoy. This has got to be a fucking joke, Draco thought, Potter would surely shag me before Neville. “Someone is going to tell me what the fuck is going on and they’re going to tell me now,” Draco yelled at the Slytherin table, but everyone heard it. “Dra, darling, is someone a bit jealous?” Pansy said in a soft voice. Draco’s face began to turn red. The Hall had calmed down a bit, listening intently. “No,” Draco hissed, “Just, as it appears that everyone in bloody Hogwarts got with Potter, I thought I’ve got him before Neville”. The Hufflepuffs ooh’d. The Ravenclaws snickered because oh my fucking merlin Draco likes Harry. The professors promptly ignored this, letting the situation play out, Dumbledore eagerly listening. Whispers spread rapidly. News reached Harry through Seamus, “Sounds like someone fancies you, Harry. Draco’s jealous you didn’t shag him before Neville. The bloody idiot!” Harry was shocked. He looked down to the Slytherin table to find the blond void from the table. Ron was equally confused, “Mate, this is a bloody joke, innit Fred?” But Fred shook his head, eyes wide. “Why don’t you go talk to the prat? He might just be wanting attention from The Boy Who Lived”.  
“Oh Harry, I had no idea this would happen,” Hermione said later that day in the common room. They were doing homework, but Harry couldn’t concentrate. Yes, he had always paid attention to Draco. Watched him practice quidditch, how he always scratched his neck when he was thinking, and how good green looked on him; how it contrasted to his silvery-blond hair, but so did everyone else, right? “It’s not your fault, Hermione. You had no idea,” Harry said, absentmindedly. It’s not that he didn’t mind that Draco might or might not fancy him, but that he did mind. He minded how Draco looked at him when he wasn’t paying attention, but he was. He minded that he’d sometimes find himself wishing Draco wasn’t such a prat. Obviously, he would never tell anyone this, but he noticed Draco’s eyes change from light grey to dark grey when he insulted Hermione or Ron, as if he’s been raised to do this.   
“Everything alright, mate?” Ron asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. Harry nodded his head and resumed his Transfiguration homework. The last two days of class passed on slowly, with no interjections from Draco. In fact, it was difficult getting any words out because his eyes were doing the work. Every time Harry happened to look up, green eyes found the light grey eyes slightly hidden by a mop of blond hair. Draco wasn’t sleeping and was never with his usual posse. He was either in class, the dorm, or the library, too nervous to show his face. “Dra, you can’t hide from the world in here,” Pansy said Friday afternoon. Hermione sat a few rows down behind a bookshelf, listening intently. “Everyone but you, apparently,” Draco said, in an arrogant voice clearly forced. “No one’s talking about it. I doubt anyone cares,” Pansy tried to reassure him. “Bullshit, Parkinson. We’re the most famous enemies in Hogwarts by now. And it’s useless. I’m a dickhead. I simply cannot bring myself to face anyone again,” Draco said, his voice breaking. Hermione jerked, taken aback, making a book fall. She rose and ran out, hoping to Merlin she wasn’t spotted by Pansy, and she wasn’t. She didn’t dare to anyone, in case it came back on her. Instead, she devised a way to get Harry in the library right now. She walked back into the common room and set her plan into action.


	4. chapter four

“Hermione, are you sure I’ll be able to find the right book? We’ve already looked for hours,” Harry said as he walked to the library, noticing Hermione was a bit more antsy to go to the library. She nodded and opened the door, pushing Ron out of the library, beginning to explain her plan. Draco heard the door open from the back corner of the library. Pansy had left just a few minutes earlier to go do homework with Blaise, obeying Draco’s wish to be alone. He peeked around the bookshelf to see Harry Motherfucking Potter. Of course, he thought, save the damsel in distress. Draco sat back down, looking out onto the Quidditch fields. He heard footsteps approaching, praying they’d stop before him, but his prayers were ignored. Harry walked down the aisle, carefully reading the spine of the books, but stopped when he happened to look to his right. “Malfoy?” he said carefully, not wanting to tip Draco off. “I have a first name, Potter,” Draco said, wiping his eyes quickly before facing Harry. He looked so cosy in a red sweater and black joggers, hair even more of a mess than usual. “Hypocritical prat. What’re you doing here anyway?” Harry said in a soft voice, taking notice of Draco’s state. A large green sweater with a button down underneath, ripped black jeans and untamed, straight blond hair. Draco laughed, “If I told you, I’d have to throw myself off the Astronomy tower”. Harry was startled, but awed at Draco’s shaky laugh. It resonated through his bones, making his tense muscles relax. Draco was weak, he wasn’t going to insult him. “I’m looking for a book on Mermish. Any idea where I can find one?” Harry asked as if they’ve been friends for years. Draco picked up a book from the fourth shelf, “They speak in riddles. I’d ask a Ravenclaw. Luna’s good at them”. “Thanks, uh. Can we uh, talk about-” Harry trailed off. Draco sighed and gazed at the floor, “I guess we’ll have to, eventually. What about it?” Harry was silent for a second and said, “Well, do you, fancy me?” Draco scoffed, “Is it really a surprise. Half of the school would shag you if they had a chance, and the other half is lying to themselves. The Boy Who Lived in their bed, that’s an accomplishment”. “Yeah, but, you hate me,” Harry said, carefully. “Yeah, I do. And you hate me. Yet, here we are. What do you want me to do, Potter?” Draco sighed, sitting down on the table. Harry paused for a moment, “I wish I could hate you”. Draco jerked up, staring at Harry, “You don’t?” Harry sat down beside him, “No, I don’t. I hate the way you treat my friends, but I guess your prat of a father had a hand in that, didn’t he?” Draco audibly sighed, “He’s an asshole, really, but I could stop. But my family would disown me faster than Sirius”. Harry lurched at his godfather’s name, “You’re related?” Draco laughed, “First cousins, once removed”. “Well, why would you worry about upholding their standards? They seem pretty shit to me,” Harry said, his voice lighter. “They are shit, but I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Draco said, his eyes tearing up. “Sirius would help you! You do have a choice, Draco,” Harry said, jumping off the table. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, “He does remember my name. Let’s stop talking about my daft family”. Harry was confused, but didn’t press further. “You know, I like this side of you better,” Harry said, pointing at Draco’s clothes. Draco laughed, “Harry, if you tell anyone about this, I’ll make it a point to hex you every day you’re at Hogwarts”. Harry didn’t want to find out if he was joking or not. “Sure thing, Draco. Guess I’ll see you around,” Harry said, walking away. “It is a school,” Draco called back. Things were going to change. Draco leaned against the window. We’ll never work, Draco thought.


	5. chapter five

*jump to fifth year when Harry returned from the battle at the ministry

“Your family is full of fucking death eaters and you decided not to tell me?” Harry yelled, his voice recociating through Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Harry paced the tiled floor, angry at everything. “What did you expect me to do? ‘Oh yeah, we have feelings for each other and by the way, my family fucking hates you! Wanna date?’ Fucking right, Potter. Why do you think it took me bloody months to talk to you in public?” Draco yelled back. “That’s why you wouldn’t go to Sirius for help? I thought you were too stubborn. Merlin, you’re such a prat,” Harry said, putting his head in his hands. “Yeah, I’m a prat. At least your father isn’t in Azkaban,” Draco sneered. “My father’s dead, and your not a prat. Voldemort’s a prat. So is Lucius and every other bloody Death Eater,” Harry said, sighing as he stood up. Draco magicked the mirrors back, “Can’t wait for the Dark Lord to see this shitshow. Oh wait, he can’t since I’m a mastered occlumens,” Draco jabbed at Harry, who managed to laugh. “Well maybe you could teach me. Snape does a shit job,” Harry said as he grabbed Draco’s waist. “He’s not that bad of a occlumency teacher. At least he didn’t see your father abusing you. ‘Uphold the Malfoy name or I’ll fucking disown you like Walburga disowned her son’”, Draco said, turning in Harry’s arms so he faced Harry. “He saw me locked under the stairs and kissing Cho, I think I win,” Harry grinned playfully. Draco hit his chest, “Shut the fuck up. Are we really playing ‘Who’s life is worse?’ Because we only have about twenty minutes until Myrtle comes back”. “No, I’d rather not relive that hellfest,” Harry chuckled. Harry leaned his head on Draco’s chest, and Draco put his head on top of Harry’s. “We’re gonna make it through this, right?” Draco asked, fear pooling in his chest. “I’d hope. C’mon, I hear Myrtle,” Harry pulled Draco to his head and kissed him. They pulled away quickly, hearing Myrtle starting to sob, and ran for the door before having to listen to her stories.


End file.
